Again
by NoNoWriter
Summary: [Sequel to Recycle] The only thing they are good at is getting in trouble and dying. Idiots, the two of them. That's exactly why they need so many retakes. [SasuNaruSasu]AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Does anyone still remember Recycle? I could tell you what it was about so that you'd know what the heck is the deal with this fic, you know. But I'd rather not. XD

Anyway, to those who wanted a sequel for Recycle, and to others beyond, I do hope you enjoy this.

* * *

---- 

_Round and round their souls will go…_

----

Naruto was the luckiest guy alive, he thought. And he thought that others should think so too, although they didn't. But he didn't really care, because everything was perfect, if not in their opinion, then at least in his own.

And Sasuke's. Though, Sasuke was a sick bastard, so Naruto seldom needed to hear his opinions.

The perfect relationship, Naruto often declared to his already bored friends. The story of lovers who just wouldn't stay dead in order to meet each other again was starting to get boring, and Naruto just didn't pay attention when they teased him for being a girly romantic.

Naruto vaguely remembered Sasuke saying something about keeping it a secret since he was a teacher and Naruto was the student. How inappropriate their relationship was in others eyes. In the end though, Naruto plus bliss equals talkativeness and soon the whole school was aware.

It was very hard to convince Sasuke that it certainly wasn't his fault. In fact, the convincing hadn't worked at all and Naruto had to scream the word _sensei_ a lot as a punishment. Sadistic prick, that one, but he was Naruto's and nobody else's.

The principal didn't like it when teachers got involved with students, didn't like it at all. It was wrong and sick and like nurses getting involved with mental patients. Not that he actually viewed the teachers as nurses or the students as patients. He wouldn't deny the mental part though. At least not in the case of a certain Uzumaki.

He had tried to separate them, of course he had. Tried so hard it almost made him cry. But the boy was stubborn and the teacher was a sly, uncaring son-of-a-bitch and it was impossible to keep them apart. Besides, they were both so sickeningly in love that it gave him cavities. The two of them were made an_exception_.

As long as they weren't making out in the hallways or having sex in the classrooms. Not that he was actually patrolling what they were doing in the school if left without supervision. He just prayed that Sasuke was a sensible young man like he let on. The sensible,_ irreplaceable_ teacher who he couldn't fire because of his excellence. Oh, how irritated the poor principal was. So very irritated.

But Naruto just thought that their lovable principal was simply living in denial when it came to the two '_problematic'_ human beings occasionally hanging in his school. Because not only was their relationship as right as it could be on the inside, they also looked damn good together to anyone who didn't see the situation in their eyes. And Naruto had told the man so, told him that what did it matter even if they had sex in school. It wasn't like there was a student his age who had never heard of sex or watched porn.

After all, getting a peek on Naruto and Sasuke going at it would be much more of a turn on than the basic videos with an old guy with moustache and a pretty-but-slutty girl. And what do you know, the principal was denying ever watching something like that. Though, Naruto had a feeling the man was a closet pervert. And voiced his honest opinion.

Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke couldn't be the one to supervise his detention. In fact, Naruto didn't understand why he had gotten detention in the first place. Just because of one _'closet pervert'_ comment. Did it not pay to be honest anymore? Apparently not.

Principal Ebisu had personally taken the task to punish the rascal. The unhealthily _horny_ rascal, Naruto smirked and knew just how to get out of detention a bit earlier than Ebisu had planned. Closing his eyes, Naruto started his plan.

"What are you doing, Uzumaki?"

Naruto had a hard time keeping himself from grinning widely. He was fantasizing, of course! About Sasuke, two Sasuke's even. And Naruto was in between, legs spread wide, moaning like crazy because Sasuke had skilled hands, and today, there were four of them!

Colour raised to the principals cheeks as Naruto went on, a little too loud with the moan demonstrating. If Ebisu wasn't a pervert, Naruto doubted that Jiraiya was either.

"Stop it, Uzumaki!"

But he couldn't stop, not now, not when a third Sasuke joined them. Making him stop would be extremely cruel on Ebisu's part because Naruto was already so close, feeling the effects outside his fantasy world.

"Oh, good God! Just get your dirty mind out of my office, right now!"

Naruto was already halfway through the door when Ebisu finished his sentence. It figures that his plan would backfire. Now he really needed to find Sasuke and fast. And Naruto was running to his apartment, knocking on the door like a mad person. Or like a hormonal eighteen-year-old with a raging hard on.

The door was opened and Naruto proceeded to get rid of his problem. Life was just perfect like that.

----

_When it stops…_

----

Sasuke's bed was really comfortable, it was no wonder Naruto preferred it to his own. Soft and bouncy and Sasuke was there too. Well, not necessarily right now, but usually occupying it along with Naruto. Naruto liked Sasuke's couch too, or more like he had been_ forced_ to get along with it. Because sometimes the journey from Sasuke's door to Sasuke's bedroom was unbearably long, and the couch just happened to be in between. The perfect place to rest for awhile. And after the rest maybe have another round in the bedroom.

But Naruto liked Sasuke more than his bed and couch combined. Sasuke didn't think it was that good a compliment, but Naruto just told him to shut up. Bastard-like comments weren't needed. But despite all the bastardness and smugness, Naruto really did like his teacher. Had liked longer than a lifetime and knew him well. Well enough to notice a new part of Sasuke. Something darker than the neatfreak-Sasuke he had once witnessed, being freaked out and traumatized afterwards.

No, the new Sasuke was broodier than usual and kept his distance. Naruto didn't like distance. He liked Sasuke up close and the new unlikable Sasuke was _not_ up close. And Naruto felt like there was something in their eternal relationship he had forgotten.

A distraction, always getting in the way of their eternal love. But Naruto just didn't remember. Couldn't go deep inside his not very deep memory and remember that damn thing. Then that little distraction could be eliminated and they could be happy forever. Sasuke would be up close for the rest of their lives and Naruto would laugh at that sadistic deity that tried so desperately to separate them. Naruto would win, he'd be happy. Now, if only he'd remember what had stopped them from being happy in their previous lives.

Investigation, that would be a wise and highly intelligent thing to do. Because surely there was none alive on this planet to deny Naruto's intelligence when it came to these brain cells demanding tasks. Remembering things might've been a lost ray of hope in his little problematic situation, but gathering information sure wasn't!

And his friends laughed at him for announcing something so untrue. Naruto didn't understand why he called them his friends, honestly. They just called him an unpredictable idiot with a ridiculous optimistic tendency to call gravitating to ones death _temporarily flying downwards_.

Tsk, foolish friends who knew nothing. This happened to be something important and Naruto would put his whole heart and soul to figure it out. And then terminate the problem that kept Sasuke not up close. Yes, it was a fine little plan, he though, and laughed, not giving a thought to why his friends were slowly backing away from him.

His search for information, however, turned out to be quite fruitless before the authoress even had the time to start writing about it, and Naruto was so very depressed. Naturally, he had tried the library first, because it was their past selves this was about. Because surely, Sasuke couldn't have some modern problems of his own, Naruto sure as hell didn't. They _had_ to be aeons old. Problematic little Sasuke.

Sure, Naruto had come across some old legends about ninjas and their awesomeness, but that would have been too cool. I mean, really. Who was a ninja in their previous lives? Naruto snorted. The other highly suspicious thing he had found, was a horribly old article from a newspaper, telling of a tragic accident with a eighteen-year-old and a five-year-old involved. And look at that, the boys looked like them, what a coincidence! He'd have to confirm if it was actually Sasuke by raiding through his baby pictures.

Other than that, Naruto didn't find a clue as to why Sasuke wasn't up close. His poor distressed nerves! Why must his dearest brick of a Sasuke be so Goddamn difficult? Naruto cursed as he banged that all too familiar door. Alas, poor blond, no one answered his enthusiastic calls and the door remained closed. Not to worry though, Naruto smirked to himself, for he had a spare key that Sasuke was not aware of. Poor Sasuke for choosing a lover who didn't have any respect for the law that clearly said breaking and entering is a crime.

Naruto wasn't scared of punishments, oh no. He was aware that Sasuke was fond of giving them and that he would have to endure. But only if he got caught. The door opened and Naruto's smirk widened.

It was slightly disappointing how obvious the fact was that someone like Sasuke did not keep a diary. Did the sadistic prick not see how convenient something like that would have been for Naruto in this kind of situation? Yes, write on that stupid book and let Naruto read all your worries, Sasuke-baby.

But Naruto ignored the nonexistent diary and dug deep into Sasuke's closet, hoping to find a photo album containing baby pictures of a butt naked Sasuke. How cute! And there it was, under all that junk, cleverly hidden and well concealed. Naruto didn't understand why but took it happily without having any respect towards Sasuke's privacy.

And there it was, Sasuke's childhood picturefied and arranged in neat order. The boy looked just like the boy from the article Naruto had found and sure enough, they were identical! Hooray for reincarnation. Naruto flipped a page.

And paused.

And stared at Itachi.

Of course it was Itachi! How silly of him to have forgotten. Itachi the vandalising jerk of a big brother who seemed to be trapped in a cycle of killing his parents again and again and again. Naruto wondered if that was the case this time too. Sasuke had never mentioned his big brother nor his parents so he couldn't be sure. But surely it couldn't be so, Naruto laughed. Foolish little optimistic boy, how stupid of him.

Sasuke came home later that night and Naruto was there to ambush him. Tying him to a chair and pointing the bastard of a prick with a flashlight while getting some desired information out of him was the plan.

But it didn't go quite as planned when Naruto was the one ambushed by a not pleased looking Sasuke.

"What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in!?"

And Sasuke wasn't happy, wasn't happy at all and more importantly, Sasuke was so not very up close. Distant and far away and Naruto did not approve.

"It' doesn't matter, just get the hell out of here. I don't want to see you again."

And it occurred to Naruto that it was a case where Itachi was involved. What outrageously heavy sin Sasuke's parents must've committed to deserve that. But then, if the parents were trapped in a cycle of being killed, the brother was in the cycle of murder, was Sasuke in for this reincarnation thing only because of the cycle of revenge?

That would make Naruto just a really persistent Sasuke-chaser. Where was the love in that? Why did Sasuke always choose Itachi before him?

"You don't understand. The police could do nothing, only I knew he was the one who did it, I had to bring him to justice."

Sasuke didn't seem that not up close anymore. More like the selfish bastard was willing to be closer again, and Naruto let him.

"I had to kill him."

Killing was bad, Naruto knew. Of course it was, but it was extra bad in a country with the death sentence. And even Naruto's usually spacey mind knew that the worst things that could happen to Sasuke would be that he was thought guilty of killing his whole family. Then the judge would announce the stupid bastard to be dead and buried and the persistent Sasuke-chaser would be left alone. That wouldn't do, not at all.

They'd go together with a BANG!

"You're an idiot."

Sasuke let out a sadly amused chuckle, watching the grin on his lovers face. Stupid, overly optimistic boy. It seemed that they didn't do loving that well, the only thing they were good at was getting in trouble and dying. Naruto's smile widened.

Next time Sasuke'd better make sure to choose Naruto over Itachi, because if Sasuke made that mistake one more time, then Naruto'd have to consider it was an eternal cycle of Uchihacest. Hot, yes, but not at all to Naruto's liking when he wanted the access to Sasuke's ass. And how nice it would be if Sasuke would shout 'Naruto-sama' throughout the night. Sasuke scoffed but Naruto made sure he did it anyway.

The morning came along with the cops who were eager to bring the youngest Uchiha to justice. And it amused Naruto greatly that he was a hostage in that situation, keeping the cops outside while he and Sasuke laid on the bed, feet still tangled.

"You're an idiot. Now you'll get in trouble."

Oh, trouble was such a mild way to put it. The BANG was still to come and that would be the end of the current Again. Besides, Sasuke was the idiot for going after Itachi in the first place. Stupid inconsiderable prick.

'_Uchiha Sasuke, this house is surrounded, please step out with your hands above your head._'

How politely asked, well behaving little police men. Sasuke ought to learn something from them. The bastard sighed and got up, leaving his student/lover/hostage on the bed.

"I guess I'll go then. See you in hell."

And Sasuke left the room without any classic goodbyes and Naruto was so disappointed. That unromantic asshole! Naruto huffed and took the gun Sasuke had left him with the message '_if you want to see me again…_'

Of course he did. And they'd die together like they always did, stupid little Sasuke. He'd ought to know by now that it was a tradition. A tradition for the love of God! Naruto ran after his teacher who had made it outside already.

And look at that, so many guns were pointed at him. Surely it would do incurable damage if they were to shoot them. The grip Naruto had on the gun tightened. One shot would trigger a chain reaction and then there would be an Uchihacest free Again.

So, Naruto walked outside after Sasuke and triggered the chain reaction by aiming at the cops. And his body was unable to stand after receiving many shots and he fell to the ground. It was a BANG, Naruto was sure and smiled.

Soon after he had fell, Sasuke lay beside him and Naruto wondered what his eternal lover was doing.

"Idiot, I just laid beside you to make it look like you knew what you were doing, falling down gracelessly like that."

Sasuke managed a smile even when he was coughing blood and Naruto smiled back. They were idiots, the two of them. But that was exactly why they needed so many retakes.

----

_No__ one knows…_

----

The media made it sound so ugly. A mass murderer teacher having a forbidden relationship with one of his students. But they didn't know any better.

Didn't know that they were just two idiots recycling their lives to see each other again and again and again.

The eternal promise that _next time__, they would make things right_ lingering in the space of time.

--

About four hundred and seventy-three years later, Naruto remembered none of it. He was just a mere twenty-two-year-old commoner, living in the current battle field.

Actually, to tell you the truth, he did remember something. He remembered Sasuke.

And as he shot, killed people in the name of his country and his own survival, he eventually came across an enemy with the darkest eyes he had ever seen. And for some reason, he couldn't make himself to pull the trigger to kill the dark-haired man. It was the day Naruto failed to kill an enemy. It was the day Uzumaki Naruto met Uchiha Sasuke again.

* * *

**-END-**

I actually wanted to end Recycle in the war thing but somehow forgot it. So there it is! Now we can all be happy, yay.

Reaf and review


End file.
